


Happy Family Goals

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Chucky has goals





	Happy Family Goals

Charles Lee Ray is a voodooist serial killer, and Chucky is a possessed doll. Love weakened him when it came to Sarah. Although he managed to murder her husband, his goal of a ‘happy family’ was nowhere near successful. His body died, and his new is becoming much too alive.

Time doesn’t fly so much as it floats when he inhabits a doll’s body. There’s no real concept of time or age. Due to his short stature, he hops rather than runs. When he realizes his mouth is bleeding from a direct hit, the pressure weighs heavily on him to find another body. An innocent body.

Karen and Detective Norris are variables, but they don’t necessarily need to die for him to succeed in his goal. He merely needs Andy. The boy wouldn’t die, but rather Karen would have him forever, encased in a doll. Using this to his advantage, Chucky fearlessly rampages through the toy factory.

Voodoo magic doesn’t strictly come from a book. It comes from faith. What Charles Lee Ray lacks in trust and love, he makes up for with his faith. In his doll voice, Chucky promised to be Andy’s friend to the end. As far as Charles is concerned, the end has far to go.


End file.
